


Waking Up In Vegas

by NiwaEngland



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Aro is amused, M/M, Mayhem, Misunderstandings, Peter is hungover, Song references, Song: Waking Up in Vegas (Katy Perry), Swearing, Vampire/Vampire Hunter - Freeform, Vegas baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaEngland/pseuds/NiwaEngland
Summary: Consciousness in Peter Vincent's opinion was wildly overrated. Especially when waking up, almost naked, draped over unwanted company. Someone was in his bed, fully dressed and just a little cold to the touch...
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who support and contribute to this fandom 🦇

Consciousness in Peter Vincent's opinion was wildly overrated. Especially when waking up, almost naked, draped over unwanted company. Someone was in his bed, fully dressed and just a little cold to the touch. 

Twilight, the time of day between daylight and darkness. Reality was a real bitch. 

Shrieking with horror Peter flung himself upwards. Furiously detangling himself from the cuddle hold of lost limbs. "What the fuck!?! What in the actual fuck?"  
  
A serene face greeted him with red, watchful eyes. "Good morning Peter. Did you sleep well?"

With a rapturous laugh, Peter snatched at sheets. "Did I sleep well? Is this not a fucking nightmare!?!"

His head pounded, his throat was dry. The room seemed to spin as he lurched away. Misjudging the edge of his Vegas deluxe bed Peter assumed the worst as he plunged backwards. But no, firm fingers caught his arms and hauled.

When the motion stopped Peter slammed a hand over his mouth. His stomach content was rising.

"I'm gonna be-" a scoop and a blur later he was alone in his bathroom. Able to empty his stomach contents in peace. Knowing the noise of it all was probably not private he cringed. But a full, pressing bladder demanded attention.

Hurriedly Peter washed his hands, splashed his face further smudging his eyeliner. He looked a sight. Scary even. Not as on point as the night before. It had been a good party, a shitty club and then...

Rinsing his mouth with the strongest mouthwash he could find Peter dragged his thoughts to the present. The vampire bastard taking up residence in his nest of unconsciousness. 

Braving his bedroom once more his dark eyes settled on the Volturi fiend casually sitting on his bed. Holding a cool glass of water as if he had all the time (patience) in the world. Peter clutched the black silk sheet he'd stolen for his dignity. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

The leader of the crafty coven simply smiled. "Aren't you coming back to bed?" 

Peter felt a familiar wave of fear beginning to bubble. Of a situation spiralling hopelessly out of control. 

"Tell me you- _we_ didn't."

_You gotta help me out._

Aro knew exactly what Peter meant but tilted his head curiously. Human emotion was amusing. Peter's more than animated reactions were a very guilty pleasure. 

"Christ did we!?!" Peter felt his muscles ache but his body always seemed to be in pain. Probably from all the stupid shit he pulled. A stage magician who never tripped he was not, nor was he graceful whilst slaying the undead. There was nothing delicate about it. Bruises, bashes and bite marks oh my.

But what had actually happened?

_It's all a blur last night._

"You seduced me didn't you?" Peter accused. Gathering his blanket around him in preparation to run.  
"I was drunk, probably stumbling my way home and you swooped in. What a lucky opportunity!"

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks._

"Seduction is a talent we both posses Peter."

_Now don't blame me._

"Ha! You don't deny it! If you had any kind of moral compass you'd know that taking advantage of people is the lowest of the fucking low." Burring his face into the hand not holding the sheet Peter pressed down the raw panic. The clawing anxiety. Had he actually been up for it or...

He'd have to burn everything. Start running. 

_And get the hell out of town._

"I can see where this is going," Aro seemed almost put out. "But I have never bedded an unwilling partner. I joined you in your bed because you demanded it so. There was no coitus of any kind."

"So we... didn't have sex?" Peter stated. Finding that the floor was fucking freezing on his bare feet.  
"Just to be completely clear."

"We did not."

"Then where are my clothes?" Beneath the bedsheet, he wore boxers and nothing more. 

"You threw them off of your balcony. I was good enough to retrieve some of your more expensive items however I could not convince you to wear anything other than your undergarments."

_Information overload, situation lost control._

"Why in the hell did I take them off in the first place?"

Aro grinned and God forbid he straight up giggled. "I believe that you were performing a ritualistic dance."

Peter put the pieces together. "I stripteased for you?"

"It was uncoordinated and almost immediately abandoned. But appreciated all the same."

_Send out an S.O.S._

It's one thing to harbour inappropriate feelings for the creation of evil incarnate. But to reveal it in such a way was beyond humiliating. "And yet you still didn't sleep with me."

Aro went suddenly very serious and very still. "I would never seek to harm you."

"Well, that's just weird. Isn't it?" Peter shrugged. "That's what your lot do. You're like the head vampire of everything. Nobody would have cared, nobody would even know."

"I'd know," Aro offered. "And you would know." Within a blink, the vampire was standing before him. Unearthly red eyes wide, wondering. Moving deliberately slow Aro moved his right hand up to cup Peter's face. A touch so tender it highlighted affinity and affection. 

Peter almost sighed into the touch, he was just so tired. "Why were you in my bed again?"

There was a soft chuckle. "You wished to cuddle, a deeper sleep is achieved through contact." Pushing the neglected glass of water into Peter's hands Aro stepped back. "It seemed to work quite well."

Tsking Peter pushed past, gulped in one glorious go and deposited the glass on his bedside table. Without a word, he clambered back into bed. Snatching up all the covers and revelling in the warmth. His own of course. The Volturi devil had probably been using him as a personal heater. 

Aro followed, settling on the very edge of the bed. "Should I take my leave?"

Peter's eyes moved to the digital clock by his bed. "It's morning."

"You won't be sentencing me to death, the sun is behind the cloud."

Humming in a distracted fashion Peter picked at the plush pillows. 

The vampire was still waiting. "Do you wish to be alone?"

"I'm in my boxers, hungover and confused as fuck. Of course, I don't want to be alone." And if that wasn't the most honest thing Peter had ever said then to hell with it all. "No funny business though. Don't get the wrong idea and don't make this." He gestured the bed space between them "weird."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Peter lay back down stiffly. Feeling the bed dip ever so slightly to indicate that he was not alone.  
"Vampires don't dream."

"Some of us do."

Scoffing Peter started resolutely up at the ceiling. "Should I be impressed?"

"You are the inspiration."

Peter's cheeks turned pink, so like a wounded animal he hurled the covers over his head. "You're making this weird!"

"Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"I am so completely fucked!" Peter wailed from beneath the veil. Horrified to find himself yawning amidst the chaos and warmth. How the hell did this feel safe to him?

"Sleep," came the gentle command. "I will watch over you."

"Creepy," Peter muttered. Secretly rather endeared. He felt his covers slip away so he could breathe again. Behind closed eyelids, he felt the calming comb of fingers through his messy auburn hair. An underhanded tactic that worked wonders. Really, there was no winning this one. 

Absently a stupid pop song ran through the drifting quiet of Peter Vincent's mind. 

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas.  
_


End file.
